The invention is directed to messaging systems.
A messaging system allows a user to direct a message from a source location, e.g., a messaging server, on the messaging system to a destination location, e.g., another messaging server, on the messaging system. Locations on the messaging system are connected by messaging links. Typically, these links include computer data connections such as network connections in a networked computer system. The message is delivered by transferring the message across one or more of the links to a mailbox located at the destination. The delivery is typically facilitated by router computers and gateway computers that allow the message to be transferred across numerous and disparate interlinked networks, including the Internet.
From time to time, a link in a messaging system develops a deficiency that causes a message delivery failure or a message delivery delay or both. A delivery failure is a failure of a message to arrive at the mailbox to which the message is directed. A delivery delay is a delay in the arrival of the message at the mailbox. A delivery failure or a delivery delay can occur if, e.g., the messaging system develops a computer hardware deficiency or a configuration deficiency that causes a message destination to become insufficiently connected with the messaging system. Such a failure or delay can also be caused by a deficiency involving computer software used in the messaging system. In addition, a message delivery delay can occur due to a significant increase in the link's message traffic, i.e., the volume of messages transferred across the link during a time period. Furthermore, if the link includes cables or wires, a delivery failure or delay can occur as a result of damage or wear involving the cables or wires.